


Caught

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Josh catches you touching yourself in bed next to him, helps you out.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

It was getting late, way past your usual bedtime, but it was the weekend and all your friends were gathered at the twins’ house, a big fire burning in the field by their yard, music pumping from the speakers in the garage, laughing and singing folks all around you. You’d already caught two couples making out in two different corners of the property, it was getting slightly out of hand when someone emptied an entire vodka bottle into the fire.

You were tipsy from the beers you’d had, definitely not capable of driving home, but you’d worry about that later. For now, you tried to find a snack in the kitchen, discovered a half empty bag of Cheetos neatly packed away in a cabinet and started munching on them as you sat on the kitchen counter in the darkness, the light from the fire glowing in through the window, dancing flames moving shadows around out there. The glass sliding door to the yard opened and Josh came into the room, turned on the light.

You groaned and shielded your eyes with your flat palm, Josh cackled at the sight of you perched on the counter with your snack. “Those are _my_ Cheetos”, he said and jumped up beside you after turning the light off again. You held the bag out for him and he dug his hand inside to get out a fistful of them. “Are you okay?”, he asked with a slight drunken drawl, you burped in response and he laughed. “Drunk?” “Pretty much.” “You can’t drive like that. Just stay over”, he said. “Nooo, I don’t wanna be a burden.”, you said, stuffing more Cheetos into your mouth. “That wasn’t a question. You’re staying with me.”

He was probably right, you could barely walk in a straight line, and you were getting tired. “Everyone’s gonna leave in a bit, they wanna try to get into some bar, some are taking a cab home. You wanna join them or go to sleep?”, he asked. “Depends on what _you_ wanna do”, you replied, could barely see him in the darkness. “Well, I’m gonna go to bed. Jake’s leaving with everybody. We could watch a movie upstairs or something”, he suggested, and you nodded, though he couldn’t tell. “Let’s go, then”, you said, jumping down to the floor, almost falling over, but Josh held you up by your arm. He’d managed to get down without a problem.

You took the bag of Cheetos upstairs with you, even to the bathroom where you took one of Ronnie’s make-up wipes to cleanse your face, and you ate the rest of them as you sat on the toilet to pee. You stuffed the empty bag into the bin and walked to Josh’s bedroom with your arms outstretched to find the door in the dark, didn’t want to deal with the bright lights. You found Josh’s bed and dropped your jeans to the floor, unclasped your bra underneath your shirt and pulled it down through your sleeve.

Josh was already curled up under the blanket, and you asked yourself how many more times you would stay in his bed like this before something would happen between you two. He always asked you to stay with him, always held you with his arms around you, and everybody was always teasing you two about it, but you stayed clear of each other in that way, it was _just platonic cuddling_, as Josh said. You heard him snore lightly, he’d not even managed to turn on the TV, not to mention Netflix or anything. You sighed, getting even more tired when the warm covers enveloped you and Josh’s body heat started radiating through you.

You heard one last squeal from outside through the open window, then it fell quiet. Josh had turned his back to you, his butt pressed against your thigh, and he was only wearing his underwear. You stayed flat on your back, though you turned your cheek to bury your nose in his hair, taking a deep breath in, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his shampoo mixed with that of his skin, slightly sweaty, glowing in the moonlight that fell through the window.

You lifted your head to look at his jawline, his slightly open mouth on the pillow, and you noticed how drunk and turned on you really were. You slid your hand down your stomach and into your underwear, let a finger glide down to your folds, and you cursed under your breath when you felt how wet you were. You felt creepy for looking at Josh as you started to rub your clit with two fingers, but you couldn’t help it. The alcohol in your veins, the constant touches from him all evening, seeing his hair and his face and feeling his ass pressed against you were too much.

You thought maybe you should just go over to Jake’s room and sleep there alone, but Jake was gonna come home at some point, and Sam and Ronnie’s rooms were taboo. The couch wasn’t comfortable enough to sleep on and you didn’t know where another blanket would be. So, you just tried to be quiet, careful with your movements, tried not to shake the mattress beneath you, inched away from Josh slowly, and went right back to touching yourself.

Your breaths turned heavier, irregular and you really had to bite down on your tongue so as not to sigh or, god forbid, moan. Josh’s warmth next to you fueled you, and you were getting closer to the edge, but you’d have to go faster to get there quickly, and you didn’t notice how loud you were actually being.

“Do you need help with that?”, Josh suddenly said, sleepy voice, turning his head around to look at you over his shoulder. “Wh-what?”, you said, halted all your movements, pulled your hand from your underwear and wiped your fingers on your thigh. The feeling of having been caught made your stomach turn and an uncomfortable heat rise at the back of your neck. But Josh then turned around to you, onto his other side, and his hand searched for yours under the blanket, taking and squeezing it.

“I mean it. Do you need help? I can help with that”, he said, pressing himself against you, his hot breath hitting the side of your neck. “Um… Josh, I-“, you began, but didn’t know how to redeem yourself. “It’s okay… I’m not grossed out, at all… I think this is hot. Tell me if you don’t”, he said, and he sounded sincere, you could see him bite down on his bottom lip in the low light. You swallowed, decided to go along with it. You were both still a little drunk, you could blame it on that in the morning.

“I do”, you whispered, and your hand slid back into your underwear and you gathered some of your wetness on your fingers, spreading it around your folds. Josh reached out to grab your wrist and pull your hand away, replacing your fingers with his own, groaning when he felt how wet you were. “Fuck, how come you’re so wet? Been thinking about someone?”, he asked quietly, dragging his middle finger through your arousal, teasing your folds, making you gasp when he started rubbing your clit in slow, agonizing circles. “Yes”, you just said, purposely making him guess.

“Who was it you were thinking about? Do I know them?”, he asked, knowing full well who it was you’d wanted. “Yeah, you do”, you breathed, whining when he pushed his finger inside slowly, pressing his thumb against your clit. He still held your hand in his free one as he pressed a kiss to your cheek, lingering there, and you were absolutely not surprised about how soft his lips felt. You turned to face him and captured him in a kiss, your lips on his, not moving at first, but then he kissed you back eagerly, slid his tongue against your bottom lip to coax you into opening your mouth.

His finger pumping in and out of you steadily, his thumb rubbing your clit and his hot mouth against yours overwhelmed you and you moaned, ragged and desperate. Josh pulled back from the kiss and you could see him staring right into your eyes, his face in a slight glow from the window. “Was it me? Were you thinking about me fucking you?”, Josh asked and you let out a strangled cry as he picked up his pace, properly fucking you with his finger now, quickly adding a second one. “Yes- oh god, Josh, don’t stop”, you whined, reaching up to the back of his head with your free hand, pulling him into another kiss. He curled his fingers inside you and you came hard, another rush of wetness covering his hand, and he moaned with you, muffled by your kiss.

You shook beside him, toes curling, your fingers tightening into a fist in his hair, tugging at it. He guided you through your orgasm with his fingers and his thumb, didn’t stop kissing you hungrily, only pulling back when you’d come down, and you almost came again when you watched him raise his slick fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean with a groan. “So sweet”, he said; you couldn’t believe what was happening. “God, Josh, please, let me go down on you”, you breathed, and he groaned again, the noise fueling you as you pushed the blanket down and crawled between his legs, laying flat on your stomach with your face hovering above his pelvis, his cock hard in his underwear.

You hooked your fingers into the waistband and tugged it down, gasping when you saw the size of him before you, straight and thick. “Can I turn on the light?”, Josh asked, and you nodded, your hair falling down your shoulder onto his thigh. The lamp on his bedside table was low, dimmed and bathed you two in an orange glow, and you could finally properly see him, his lips swollen from kissing, the pink head of his hard cock in front of your face. “How’s even your dick this pretty? Jesus. There’s nothing average about you.”, you said, knowing what compliments like that did to Josh’s ego; you needed it blown up, needed him eager and bold, needed him to shove you down on him until he hit the back of your throat.

Your words had the desired effect; he groaned as he reached for the back of your head, his fingers lacing through your hair and getting a firm grip, tugging you down. You stuck out your tongue, flattened it and pressed it to the ridge at the underside of the head, your fingers curled around the base holding him up as you circled your tongue around that spot, and he moaned, pushing you down a bit further, forcing his cock into your mouth, and your lips wrapped tightly around him before you let him jerk his hips up. The taste of him spread on your tongue, made you moan against him, and you started bobbing your head up and down his length, lips tight, drooling around him and looking up into his deep brown eyes.

You still felt a little dizzy from the alcohol, but you sobered up some more when you repeatedly let him slide in deep, hitting your throat, turning his breathing erratic as he moaned. The gorgeous noises falling from his lips made your eyes flutter shut, stinging tears welling up in your eyes, continuously pleasuring him with your mouth tight around him. You pulled back for air, shaky breaths and intense eye-contact with Josh; he looked enchanting. His chest was flushed, his cheeks red as well, his eyebrows knotted together, lips shiny and full, and his free hand reached up to cup your cheek and stroke your skin with his thumb as you went back to sucking him off.

“I’m close”, he gasped as you moved faster, jerking him with your hand where your mouth couldn’t reach, hollowing your cheeks as you sucked at his cock. You felt him pulse, tasted the drop of pre-cum, and then he grunted, groaned loudly and pushed you down on him, jerking his hips up too. “Fuck, that’s it”, he cursed between moans, and you felt his release spurt out of him and land at the back of your throat. You swallowed around him, sucked and licked him clean, gathering every last drop and drinking him down with a satisfied moan.

Josh slowly came to his senses then, blinked a few times, pulled his hands back and propped himself up by the elbows as he looked down at you. “Fuck, did that really just happen?”, he asked, and you giggled. “Yes, I believe it did”, you said, smiling at him. “So… so are we like… wait-“, he stuttered, scratching the back of his head. You laughed, shaking your head and moving back up to his side, curling into him and pulling the blanket over both of you. You laid your head down on his chest, forced him to sink down into the pillow as well, and placed a kiss to his pectoral. “It doesn’t have to become _a thing_”, you said, worried Josh might have doubts, but he scoffed. “But I want it to”, he said, laying his arm around your shoulders and pulling you close against him. “I wanna do this again. And again. With you.”

“Me too, Josh. We can.”, you said, looking up into his eyes, and he kissed you deeply, with more feeling this time, less hungry but more loving. “Why didn’t we ever talk about this?”, he asked after a while of you just laying there together, stroking each other’s skin softly, drawing circular patterns. “Because we’re cowards and need to be drunk for every single thing”, you said, and he chuckled. “That’s true. I’m glad we got drunk tonight. I don’t know if I could have gone another day without kissing you.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

You woke up entangled with Josh, the covers keeping you warm and toasty, and his even breaths next to your ear made you smile as you tightened your arms around him and pulled him against you, waking him. He took in a deep breath and stretched his limbs as best he could while you clung to him, and you heard a low chuckle rumble in his chest when he turned his cheek to look down at you, completely naked and pressed against him.

He cupped your cheek with his hand, his skin soft and warm against yours, and pulled you into a deep kiss before pulling back, peeling you away from himself and getting out of bed. “Wait, where are you going? Don’t leave me”, you begged, pouting at him and reaching out for him with grabby hands, almost rolling off the bed. He giggled and leaned down to kiss you again, and your hands immediately wandered to the curve of his ass, squeezing him and moaning into the kiss, but he pulled back again and opened the bedroom door before turning around to you.

“I’ll be right back; you want some toast? Coffee? An Aspirin?”, he asked and you sighed and nodded, all of those sounded good. So, you forced yourself out of the comfortable warmth of his bed and went to the bathroom, using some mouthwash to get the sour taste of the drinks and bodily fluids of last night out of your mouth. You heard some voices from downstairs get louder, Jake running up the stairs and past the bathroom into his room, shutting the door behind himself, and you nervously grabbed a towel to cover yourself before you stepped back into the hallway to hurry back into Josh’s bed.

You shut the bathroom door quietly and carefully, but then Jake opened his bedroom door loudly and carelessly, and you backed up against the closed door, freezing, and he almost didn’t notice you as he walked past you, but suddenly he was looking straight at you with a knowing grin and a wink, waving his hand at you before rushing down the stairs and leaving the house. _Fuck_, you thought as you finally reached Josh’s room and climbed back into his bed, _he’ll never let me forget this_.

Josh joined you soon after, carrying a tray with two steaming mugs of coffee and a pile of buttered toast alongside a bottle of water and a bottle of Aspirin. He grinned at you as you’d moved into the corner of the bed, sitting cross-legged with the blanket wrapped around you, face flushed and sort of out of breath. “You okay?”, he asked as he set the tray down on the mattress next to you and sat down at the foot end, covering himself with a corner of the blanket and taking one of the mugs into both hands, blowing on the hot liquid to cool it off.

“I’m fine. Jake saw me in the hallway”, you said and Josh raised his brows. “What, like, naked?”, he asked, then chuckled a little bit at your worried expression. “I had a towel around me. He’s gonna tease me about it forever anyway.” “Oh, yeah, he will, if we leave it at the one time last night.”, he said, then took a sip of his coffee. “What do you mean?”, you asked, grabbing a slice of toast and nibbling on it. “It won’t be funny if we make it official.”, Josh said, staring down into his mug with a smug expression. “If we make what official?” “This thing between us. He won’t think it’s funny to catch you naked after spending the night if it becomes a regular thing.”

You stayed silent for a bit, knew Josh was right, and even though you’d been drunk last night, you’d meant every word you’d said about wanting to do it again and again, and judging from Josh’s demeanor and expressions, he’d meant it all as well, making the decision very easy for the both of you. “Do you- I mean, do you want it to become a _regular thing_?”, you asked, watching him down his coffee quickly before grabbing a slice of toast himself. “Like I said last night, I do. What about you?” “Same thing. I meant every word.”

Josh smiled at you and reached for your hand, squeezing it as he looked into your eyes for a moment, and you silently finished your breakfast and took an Aspirin before getting up to gather your clothes. But Josh had a different plan, he tugged you back down into bed with him by your wrist, making you giggle as he pulled you against him, wrapping his arms around you and pressing a deep kiss to your lips. You melted against him, hummed and kissed him back eagerly, still a bit shaky and nervous about the entire thing, but the way Josh held you and kissed you loosened you up quite easily. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue against your lip, coaxing you to meet it with yours, and you gladly opened up for him, moaned into his mouth and couldn’t believe how good of a kisser he was. He cupped your face in his hands, stroked your cheeks with his thumbs, laced his fingers into your hair and held you close very softly as he moved his mouth in unison with yours.

“I need to taste you again”, he breathed in between pecks, rolling you onto your back and moving half on top of you, trailing his kisses down your jaw, your neck and your exposed chest where he cupped your breasts with his hands and gently squeezed and kneaded them as he moved down between your knees. You leaned into his touches all over your sides then, hummed and settled down into his pillow, spreading your legs for him and watching him playfully biting your hip. He hooked his hands behind your knees and pushed your legs up, exposing you and opening you up to him completely, and he nuzzled his face against the inside of your thigh, leaving little bites and kisses all over your sensitive skin until he reached your center.

He groaned when he flattened his tongue and dragged it along your folds, gathering your wetness on his tongue, tasting you and making you squirm with his languid movements. He circled your clit, just the right amount of pressure to make you moan and bury your fingers in his hair, raking your nails along his scalp. Your soft breathy whines turned Josh on and you saw him start to hump the mattress, rolling his hips against it while still keeping his focus on making you fall apart beneath him. He pushed two fingers into your heat, you were so wet for him, and he sucked at your flesh, closed his lips around your clit, gave you kitten licks alternating with deep, intense circular motions, and he groaned against you too, sending vibrations through your groin.

You moaned, gasped, sobbed and whined at the blissful feeling of his mouth on you, kept him close with your hands in his hair, watched him get himself off by rutting his hips against the sheets, desperate for friction and relief, and it turned you on even more to know that pleasuring you alone could make him feel this way. His fingers curled inside you, pressed into your g-spot over and over, and the wet, obscene noises from between your pelvis and his mouth made you squirm, prompted him to lay his forearm over your abdomen to keep you still and in place for him.

Your own moans rapidly turning louder and high-pitched mixed with Josh’s aroused grunts and groans and the mattress shook a little bit with the movement of his hips, his steady technique at pleasuring you with his lips and tongue, and your thighs shaking and quivering to either side of Josh’s body. “Oh, fuck, Josh I’m gonna cum, ahh-“, you whimpered, and he moaned against you, low and deep, pushing you over the edge with his fingers curling inside you, his tongue circling your clit in a sloppy manner, and the vibrations of his voice. You arched your back, gasped and sobbed, let out a series of choked moans before one long, ragged cry and your nails digging into his scalp. Josh groaned then, guttural and low, elongated, and he pulled back with his lips smacking, a loud moan falling from his lips as he kept humping the mattress, but slowing as he watched you come down from your intense orgasm.

“Fuck, oh, shit, I’m so sorry”, he said, rolled over slightly to reveal the mess he’d made on the sheets. You smiled, your hands still cupping his head, and pulled him up to your level, kissing him passionately and sighing, still reeling from the waves of pleasure that had ripped through you hard. You pulled back first, pressed your forehead against his and looked him deep into the eyes, and finally he smiled back, a chuckle erupting from his chest, and you joined in with a giggle. “Did you cum just from going down on me?”, you asked, stroking his cheek. “Well… that and fucking my own bed, apparently”, he laughed before snaking his arm around you and pulling you against him, tightly holding you.

“That was hot.”, you said, kissed him again and reveled in the closeness and the warmth that radiated from him. “_You’re_ hot. Next time I wanna cum inside you though”, he said, and you moaned. You had yet to feel his thick cock inside your walls, and you hoped it’d happen soon, very soon.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

You’d spent the entire day with Josh, he’d insisted on taking you out, so you’d gone to see a pretty good new movie together, and then had dinner at your favorite pizza place, which was also Josh’s favorite. Having been friends since forever had its advantages, you both knew each other extremely well so there was almost no awkwardness in going out on a date. No long silences and no boring small talk, but holding Josh’s hand and kissing him in public still felt very new and your heart fluttered with excitement every time he leaned in. He was a great kisser, and the way he lowered his voice to purr compliments into your ear at every occasion made you squirm in your seat.

Josh had easily convinced you to stay at his place for another night, it was only Saturday, and he tagged along when you went to your own place to shower and get some fresh clothes to change into along with some toiletries you needed. He waited patiently in the living room, taking a look at your record collection and your bookshelf to occupy himself. When you were ready, you drove back to his family’s house and locked yourselves in Josh’s room, barely able to keep your hands off each other.

You both already couldn’t get enough of touching each other everywhere; as soon as the door was locked Josh hurriedly undressed you, making you giggle and fall back on his mattress as he kissed down your neck and let his hands roam your sides with a groan. “Your skin is so soft”, he said, muffled against your collar bone, and his hands came up to squeeze your breasts, gently thumbing your nipples, and you sighed. You tightened your arms around his neck and pulled him tighter against you, and he lowered his face to close his lips around one of your nipples, gently sucking on it as one of his hands wandered to your center, his fingertips running along your folds.

“Already so wet”, he breathed, gathering your arousal and spreading it before he leaned back and dropped his own pants, then his underwear, but he let you yank off his shirt when he leaned forward, pinning you down on the mattress. You smiled at each other, then he kissed you again, quite sloppy and open-mouthed, and you moaned into the kiss as he tilted his hips forward, his erection pressing against your clit. He began grinding forward against you, getting his cock wet and rubbing the head through your folds as you both started breathing heavier, eye contact and mouths agape in lust and wonder.

“Please just fuck me, I’ve wanted this all day”, you sighed, then gasped when he grabbed your thighs and pushed them up, spreading you for him even more. You did your best to keep your legs there, knees close to your sides, and Josh finally lined himself up with your heat, his brows furrowed when he slowly pushed forward, inside you, making you hiss at the burning stretch, then your voice trailed off into a long, choked moan. He groaned when he’d buried himself inside you completely, halted his movements there and gave you a moment to adjust to his size.

“God, you’re so big, you fill me up so well”, you muttered under your heavy breath, and Josh groaned again before slowly bottoming out. He moved in an agonizing pace, made you feel every inch of him, and you mewled when he thrust forward again and pressed your groins tightly together. He grinded up with every thrust, hit your g-spot with ease and watched you intently as your face twisted up with pleasure. He didn’t increase his pace for so long that you felt the intensity of his careful and deliberate movements in every cell of your body.

“Ohh god, fuck me faster”, you demanded, and he smirked, then leaned down to kiss you passionately, blowing you away in yet another way. He cupped your face into his hands and stroked your cheeks with his thumbs. “If you ask me nicely, I might”, he breathed, and you rolled your eyes; he had to turn everything into a game. But you were willing to play along if it meant he’d fuck your brains out, tightened your arms around his neck and locked eyes with him, moaned loudly when he delivered another intense thrust. “Please, Josh, please fuck me faster”, you begged then, pulled him into another kiss and bit down on his bottom lip.

He steadied himself with his forearms on the mattress to either side of you, chests pressed together, and finally started to pound into you, faster and harder, making the dull ache in the pit of your stomach grow. He kept kissing you, his soft lips and hot, wet tongue against yours muffling your desperate cries, and you clawed at his back and wrapped your legs around his waist. “Oh god, I’m gonna cum”, you whined, and Josh moaned as he kept up his rhythm, his hips relentlessly snapping forward into yours, his hard cock pushing you further and further towards the edge; and then you fell over.

You arched your back and gasped before your loud, unhinged moans reverberated off the walls and mixed with Josh’s low groans and grunts. Your nails dug into his skin and your hips shuddered and twitched, helplessly exposed to him driving himself into you hard. He pressed wet kisses to the skin of your neck and collarbone, wherever he could reach, and he kept going. Your oversensitive walls accommodated his intense thrusts more easily with a rush of wetness between your thighs, and you reached down between you and Josh, wriggled your hand all the way down to your clit and started drawing circles there, flicking it and sobbing in between breathy moans.

You squealed when Josh gripped your hips tightly and rolled onto his back, swiftly pulling you with him, and his cock was still inside you when you found yourself sat in his lap. You giggled, held yourself up with your palms on his chest then and began rolling your hips down against his, watching Josh completely lose his mind under you. “Holy fuck, you’re so beautiful, you look so hot riding me like this”, he said, his hands still tight on your hips, guiding your movements in his lap and helping you lift yourself off him.

Everything between your thighs was overstimulated, which made you fall into ecstasy again so quickly that you could practically taste your second orgasm after just a couple more times of bouncing on his cock. He pulled you down against his chest, buried his face at your neck and bit down on your skin with a growl, a bit uncharacteristic of him but so, so hot, and you mewled for him again as he tried to meet your movements with his own. “Oh, fuck, I’m close”, Josh huffed then, and you moaned, a long, sweet “Mmmmnnn”, to encourage him to cum inside you. You turned his cheek to you with your free hand and kissed him, couldn’t get enough of his lips and his tongue.

“Come on, cum with me, doll”, he coaxed when he pulled back from the kiss, locked eyes with you again, and the pet name made you fall over the edge once again. “Ohhh, fuck”, you wailed, tightening your fingers in Josh’s hair, tugging at it, and a guttural groan coming from deep inside his chest escaped his throat. You slowed down, had him bury himself deep one last time, and you felt his hot release coat your walls, an all-consuming sensation that made your eyelids flutter shut and a soft cry of his name escape your lips.

“Oh… oh my god”, Josh said under his heaving breaths, you collapsed on top of him and turned to press a lingering kiss to his cheek. You both caught your breaths, still connected, spent and exhausted, and Josh kissed you where he could reach. Your shoulder, neck and collarbone showered in little pecks, your sides caressed by soft fingertips, and your center sore from the friction Josh had provided, you finally rolled off him and he slipped out, left you leaking onto the sheets without a care in the world. You curled into his side and kissed him once more before you grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around you, then sneaked down the hallway into the bathroom to clean yourself up.

Josh had put on a fresh pair of underwear when you came back, and he’d cracked the window; you could hear the crickets outside and Jake’s guitar from the garage. “I hope they didn’t hear us out there”, you said, crawling back into bed next to Josh, spreading the blanket over both your bodies. “They probably didn’t. I’ve never heard anything from Jake’s room when I was in the garage and he had a girl over. And even if they did, who cares?”, he said, pulling you against his chest and placing a kiss to the top of your head.

“You’re phenomenal”, he said after a while. “You too”, you said, kissed him softly, and he melted against you, wrapped his arms around your waist and splayed his palms on your back, soft and warm and comforting. “Can we do this again some time?”, you asked with a grin, and he laughed. “I’d be surprised if we didn’t. We’ve always gravitated towards each other. This was bound to happen.” “That’s true. I’m glad you caught me masturbating next to you last night.”, you laughed, and he joined in, then pulled you down into another kiss. “Me too.”


End file.
